Little Kitten
by soly
Summary: Wie wird aus einem großen bösen Drachen ein kleines Kätzchen? Was passiert überhaupt, wenn man einen Drachen aufweckt und will man das überhaupt wissen?


**_Little Kitten_**

**Authors Note…  
**Man, es ist ewig her, dass ich eine Harry Potter – FF geschrieben habe. An die letzte kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, allerdings ist sie auch nie fertig geworden und das war wohl auch gut so, wenn ich darüber nachdenke…  
Aber der Titel ‚Little Kitten' sprang mich einfach nur an und lud mich dazu ein zu schreiben und ich hatte denn auch ziemlich schnell eine wunderbare Idee dazu…

**Warnings…  
**Slash…Harry/Draco (Angedeutet)  
Silly/Humor  
Romantic…irgendwie zumindest

**Disclaimer…**  
Harry Potter gehört alleine J.K. Rowling und ich kann leider nicht sagen, dass ich Geld damit verdiene…Aber, es würde auch keiner dafür zahlen

**Thanx…  
**MariDark…Meine Beta und diejenige, die das hier letztendlich gebilligt hat.  
Rentier…Für ein artverwandtes RPG…Auch, wenn es bei uns ein schnurrender Auror ist…

_**Little Kitten…  
**_Draco Malfoy lag mit vertrauensvoll geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken im noch taufeuchten, ungemähten Gras der Wiese am See. Ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl, der gerade über dem See aufgehenden Sonne verwandelte die weißblonden Haare des Slyhterin in pures Gold und die eigentlich porzellanfarbene Haut in kostbaren weißen Alabaster.  
Es war der frühe Morgen eines Samstag im milden Frühling, die Hausaufgaben waren bereits alle erledigt worden und das frühmorgendliche Quidditchtraining von Gryffindor und Slyhterin war gerade erst vor wenigen Minuten zuende gegangen, so dass auch ein sonst so stoischer Draco Malfoy mal die eisige Fassade, die er sonst nach außen hin trug, vergessen und so niedlich - erschöpft aussehen und im Gras liegen durfte.  
Es sah ja auch keiner, dass Draco gerade wirklich wie ein Engel aussah, da alle anderen Spieler sich längst wieder in ihre Betten verzogen hatten und schon wieder mit ihren Kuschelkissen schmusten. So würde Dracos Ruf nicht leiden müssen.  
Kleine Korrektur, es gab doch jemanden, der den Anblick genießen konnte:  
Harry Potter, der auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt neben dem scheinbar so ruhig schlummernden Slyhterin lag und seinen Freund amüsiert beim Dösen beobachtete.  
„Wage es ja nicht, das zu kommentieren, Potter.", ein müder, gerade mal halbwacher Draco schaffte es nicht wirklich richtig bissig zu klingen, so dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nur schmunzelte, „War das Training eben denn wirklich so anstrengend, oder hast du letzte Nacht einfach doch nicht genug Schlaf bekommen, Draco?" Er beugte sich nun über den Slyhterin und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stupsnase des Blonden, „Ich liebe dich."  
Das Geräusch, das daraus resultierte ließ Harry überrascht zurückweichen und verwirrt blinzeln:  
Schnurren?  
Draco Malfoy schnurrte?!?  
„Du schnurrst.", informierte Harry seinen Freund nach einigen Sekunden, als er sich gefangen hatte, dann auch amüsiert schmunzelnd und fuhr dann mit dem Zeigefinger über die blasse Wange des Slytherins in Richtung Hals und kraulte den Blonden schließlich neugierig unter dem Kinn, „Wie niedlich, mein kleiner Drache kann schnurren."  
„Hast du noch nie das Schulmotto gehört, Potter? Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Kitzel niemals einen schlafenden Drachen.", aber Draco rührte sich nicht wirklich und unternahm auch keinen wirklich ernsthaften Versuch den Streicheleinheiten zu entgehen, oder das Kraulen irgendwie zu unterbinden. Stattdessen schien es so, als ob der Blonde langsam wieder richtig einzuschlafen drohte.  
„Und, was passiert denn überhaupt, wenn man einen schlafenden Drachen kitzelt?", man konnte das Lächeln in Harrys Stimme zwar heraushören, aber Draco entschloss sich dann doch konsequent dieses frühmorgendliche Gespräch ernst zu nehmen und so antwortete er Harry nun auch mit geradezu stoischem Ernst, „Dann tritt der aufgeweckte Drache denjenigen platt und streift die Überreste dann am nächstbesten Stein ab."  
„Das ist aber anatomisch wohl doch ziemlich unmöglich, Draco.", Harry musste nun wirklich über diese Vorstellung lachen, unterbrach aber das Kraulen trotzdem nicht und genoss das leise, fast unhörbare Schnurren, dass er damit noch immer hervorrief.  
„Können wir es nicht doch mal probieren? Vielleicht mit Longbottom? Oder ich stifte Grabbe für den Versuch, den vermisst sicher keiner.", Draco räkelte sich nach wie vor völlig entspannt und mit vertrauensvoll geschlossenen Augen unter den Berührungen seines Freundes.  
Harry kannte seinen Freund aber inzwischen doch schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich gerade vorstellte, wie ein Drache Neville oder eben Grabbe platt trat und dessen sterblichen Überreste dann an dem erstbesten Felsen achtlos abstreifte, bevor er weiterstapfte. Das doch wieder recht gemeine, und leicht sarkastische Lächeln, eines von Dracos Markenzeichen im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, verriet ihn.  
Und so entschloss sich Harry ihn nun auch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem er seine Hände nun über den Körper des Slytherins wandern ließ und auf diesem Wege weitere empfindliche Stellen suchte, die Draco eventuell auch zum Schnurren bringen würden, während er gleichzeitig auch das Gespräch fortsetzte, „Es wäre aber auf jeden Fall interessant."  
Draco öffnete auch sofort die, verdächtig hoffnungsfreudig glänzenden Augen und sah seinen Freund, der sich im Stillen für den letzten Satz verfluchte, bittend an. „Können wir es nicht doch mal ausprobieren, Harry?"  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Außerdem geht das auch gar nicht, wir haben nämlich keinen Drachen.", Harry war erleichtert, dass Draco diesen Hinweis zur Kenntnis nahm und wohl auch langsam doch wieder von dem Gedanken abließ. Stattdessen schloss der Slyhterin die silbergrauen Augen wieder und gab sich wieder ganz den Streicheleinheiten seines Freundes hin.  
Und er schnurrte weiterhin, wie Harry amüsiert feststellen musste, aber sicherheitshalber denn doch nicht kommentierte. Wer wusste schon, auf was für seltsame Ideen Draco dann schon wieder kommen würde. Er kraulte den blonden Slyhterin einfach stumm weiter und genoss das Gefühl Draco so nahe zu sein und solche als Liebes – und Vertauensbeweis gewerteten Geräusche zu hören zu bekommen können.

„Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary!", Draco knurrte nur unwillig, als er die störende Stimme unbarmherzig näher kam, aber er entschloss sich dem herannahenden Ron keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.  
Zumindest solange Harry ihn trotz der Störung durch Ron weiter kraulen würde.  
Aber auch Ron ignorierte den Slyhterin weiterhin unbeirrt, sondern schwenkte eine Ausgabe des „Daily Prophet" und ließ sich schwer atmend neben das Paar in das Gras fallen, „Hier! Sie haben wieder mal einen Artikel über dich geschrieben!"  
Das war ja an und für sich nichts Neues und so seufzte Harry nur, nahm die Zeitung entgegen und las den Artikel ohne große Neugier. Die Artikel waren doch eh immer gleich! Entweder lobte man ihn als „The boy who lives" in den Himmel, oder man bezeichnete ihn als durchgeknallten Spinner, der den Tod seiner Eltern nicht verkraftet hatte und nun völlig verzweifelt versuchte irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Da war es doch viel interessanter den scheinbar immer noch dösenden blonden Slyhterin neben sich weiter unter dem Kinn zu kraulen und dem leisen Schnurren zu lauschen.  
„Äh Harry…Ist das Draco, der da schnurrt?", Ron starrte die ruhig daliegende Gestalt in der grünen Slyhterin – Quidditch – Robe mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Verwunderung und Neugier an und Harry zog nun seufzend seine kraulende Hand zurück. Das würde sicher kein gutes Ende nehmen, dafür brauchte er nun wirklich keine Professor Trelawney und ihre Teeblätter und Todesomen, dass konnte er auch so vorhersehen.  
„Ich schnurre nicht.", und da ging es auch schon los. Draco hatte sich, ohne sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen zu Wort gemeldet und in seiner Stimme schwang nun keine Müdigkeit, sondern nur noch Eiseskälte mit, „Drachen schnurren nicht."  
„Drachen nicht, aber kleine Kätzchen schon.", Ron streckte nun etwas zögerlich eine Hand aus und überwand sich denn doch wirklich den Slyhterin zu berühren. Er kraulte Draco, wie zuvor auch Harry unter dem Kinn und obwohl sich der dösende Draco wehrte, konnte er nicht anders, er schnurrte wiederum.  
„Oh, das kleine Slytherinkätzchen schnurrt. Vielleicht solltet ihr euer Wappen überdenken, eine kleine Katze macht sich in eurem Wappen sicher gut…Aua!", Ron zog die Hand, auf die Harry ihm einen Klaps gegeben hatte, zurück und sah ihn strafend an, „Darf ich das kleine Kätzchen nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Ärgern, Harry?"  
„Können wir uns nicht doch einen Drachen anschaffen, Harry? Einen ganz kleinen?", Dracos Stimme war trügerisch sanft und der gleiche hoffnungsvolle Blick aus den hellen silbernen Augen bohrte sich in die grünen des Gryffindors und dieser seufzte mehr als nur etwas leicht genervt, „Könnt ihr beiden nicht einfach Frieden halten?"  
„Nein.", da waren beide sich erstmals einig und Draco setzte sich nun auch auf, „Ganz sicher nicht." „Und, ich schnurre auch ganz sicher nicht.", fügte Draco nach einem majestätischen Blick auf den grinsenden Ron noch eisig hinzu, „Vor allem nicht für das Gryffindor - Wiesel. Und, ich bin schon gar kein ‚kleines Kätzchen'!"  
„Ohhhh…Dabei ist das doch soooooo süß.", der rothaarige Gryffindor blinzelte Draco nun mehr als übertrieben verliebt an, woraufhin der Slyhterin allerdings nur wütend knurrend aufstand und, ohne sich um den langsam an seinem eigentlich besten Freund und seinem Geliebten verzweifelnden Harry Potter zu kümmern, ins Schloss zurückkehrte.  
„Danke Ron, nun kann ich die nächste Woche damit verbringen Draco wieder friedlich zu stimmen und mir von Snape Hauspunkte abziehen zu lassen, weil Draco wegen mir schlecht gelaunt ist!", Harry warf den „Daily Prophet" halbherzig in Richtung Ron und ließ sich ins Gras zurücksinken, um die träge vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu betrachten, „Musste das denn unbedingt sein?"

„Och, immerhin weiß ich nun, dass er schnurrt.", Rons Augen leuchteten ob dem Wissen, dass er nun hatte und Harry entschloss sich lieber etwas zur Rettung seiner Beziehung zu Draco einzuwenden, bevor sich dieses Gerücht…Nein, diese Tatsache, dass auch Drachen schnurren konnten im ganzen Schloss verbreitete. „Ron, du wirst darüber schweigen.", in der Stimme von Harry schwang nun ein gewisses Maß an Autorität mit, aber so leicht gab sein bester Freund denn doch nicht auf, „Aber, das ist so ein schönes Druckmittel…Überleg doch mal, wir würden alles von ihm bekommen…"  
„Ich bekomme bereits alles von ihm und du hast Hermine. Oder stehst du nun plötzlich auf meinen Freund? Ich dachte, er wäre eine Mistratte? Ein Frettchen…?", Harry erhob sich und strich die Quidditch – Robe, die auch er immer noch trug, glatt, „Lass uns zurück ins Schloss und später nach Hogsmeade gehen, ich gebe dir ein Butterbier aus."  
Ron nickte und gemeinsam kehrten die Gryffindors denn ins Schloss zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, Slytherins können schnurren!", Colin Creevey, wie immer bewaffnet mit seiner Kamera und wie immer auf der Jagd nach Schnappschüssen von seinem Lieblingsmotiv ‚Harry Potter' kam hinter einem Busch hervor und schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Aufnahmegerät gehabt…Malfoy schnurrt…"  
„Wie bitte?", ein Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff unterbrach Colins Monolog, den er unbewusst auch noch auf seinem Weg ins Schloss fortgesetzt hatte, und stellte sich dem Jüngeren in den Weg, „Wiederhol das doch bitte noch einmal. Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass der Oberslytherin Malfoy schnurrt?"  
Collin nickte und eilte dann auch weiter.

Ein paar Stunden später kam denn aber auch Hermine, die den Morgen in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, um für einen von Snapes gefürchteten Aufsätzen zu recherchieren, zu ihren beiden Freunden. Ihre Wangen leuchteten und sie platzte mit der Neuigkeit auch gleich heraus, „Habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört? Mal…Draco schnurrt!"  
Und Harry, der sie ebenso wie Ron fassungslos musterte, hatte urplötzlich das übergroße Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen.  
Aber, dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn im ganzen Schloss konnte man nun die wütende und eiskalte Stimme eines ganz bestimmten Slytherins hören, „POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTER! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIESEL!"

Fin


End file.
